An imprinting technique is a pattern forming technique which transfers a template having an uneven transfer pattern formed therein to a resist on a wafer at the same magnification. In an imprinting process, in some cases, an overlay error occurs due to shearing force applied to the template and the wafer.
Therefore, in the imprinting process, it is desirable to reduce the shearing force applied to the template and the wafer to reduce the overlay error.